heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2004-08-14. Everyone...., by BSilb1
BSilb1, 14/08/2004 8:49 PM :In February I sent Craig a letter telling him how much I love the show. Today (8/14) I received an original cel and a thank you letter from him. Seeing the message "Hey, Niels, Thanks For Your Support" I thought "Oh my god, I'm incredibly stupid." I wanted to know what the hell I was doing! I LOVE Hey Arnold, and I guess it took me until now to figure it out. The cel reminded me of the past year and how much I've enjoyed being with the HA Community. So what does this mean? I'm back. The site's back. The show WILL continue, and I won't give up.WOW I was dumb. You know, I've learned something today (If you watch South Park, you'll know what I mean) - One can't just throw an interest or hobby away - you give it time. If it doesn't wear off, you're meant to be with it. So, with that, let's keep writing to Nick, cast your vote at www.savemyshow.com and above all, do what you can to keep the world of HA alive - watch the show, post new fan art and messages, send letters to Craig, whatever. Come on! The last few times I was here, it seemed like a ghost town. ---- Cool, 14/08/2004 9:37 PM :Hey good for you! :What a co-wink-e-dink! He said to me I'll be getting a cell soon too! He just got back from vacation. :Yeah, rock on! I guess the cell was "the sign" you needed to keep your site open. Just in your last post you were so unhappy that he never replied. No you're bouncing off the walls! Renewed fandom - there's nothing like coming back to your roots!!! :Do you have a photo pic or scan pic on the cell? I wanna see it! :-Stephen ---- BSilb1, 15/08/2004 12:21 AM :The scanner's too big - and I have to wait until the camera becomes available. So, I need some time. ---- BSilb1, 15/08/2004 12:21 AM :sorry, too SMALL ---- shelly-2sweet2b4gotten04, 15/08/2004 10:18 PM :this story is very touchin........ i always love hey arnold!!! ---- Soontoshine13, 30/08/2004 8:12 PM :oh my word,he sent you a cell????How extremly lucky r u! and yes the show Will go on,r I'm marching up to Nick and forcing them too,yes I might get thrown out and banned from all Universal theme park,but I'll do it! ---- shelly-2sweet2b4gotten04, 31/08/2004 10:27 AM :soontonshine r u kidding?well it sure sounds real, i wish i can really do that but i'm still to young...well if they dont have hey arnold and that movie we want i promise after i get out oh high skool, i'll march to nickelodeon studious... ---- Soontoshine13, 07/09/2004 12:22 PM :shelly,I'm in the 8th grade!!!!!!! and I should have caped the R between on and I'm.oh well,but I will do it!I'm crazy I know. ---- shelly-2sweet2b4gotten04, 07/09/2004 5:46 PM :i juss turned 14...c i dont wanna get in deep trouble, i wanna clean record so i can get a good job, and raise money, and with my success i problee can get hey arnold back..... ---- Kumori_Here_I_Come, 07/09/2004 7:18 PM :i just turned 15 yesterday.